


Sad

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Suga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is depressed and Daichi wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something inspired by a little personal issue going on in my life. I'm not sure how well it's written, but I hope you enjoy!

Sugawara wasn't one to wear long sleeves during a game. Daichi immediately knew something was up, along with the rest of the team. Suga just brushed it off as "It's a very cold gym, and my wrists are sore. I can't set today." Coach let him sit out and Daichi left him alone, because when Suga got down like this, he usually didn't need Daichi's help to bounce back.

Usually.

Three more matches of long sleeves and sore wrists, plus Suga's habit to practice only for a few minutes without even taking off his team jacket, led to some questions. While the rest of the team gathered in a huddle to talk about what to do with Suga, Daichi grabbed the collar of said boy's team jacket and pulled him all the way to the club room despite his complaints. "Suga," he said as soon as the door closed.

"Hm?" Suga replied, staring down at his hands and fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?"

Suga looked up. He'd been expecting a speech about how he couldn't give up, on how he needed to accept that Kageyama had more talent but he had more bondage. How he was important. Instead he got the shortest response imagined, but boy did it speak wonders. Wonders that Suga wasn't about to spew out just yet.

"What do you mean?" he asked, meeting Daichi's gaze and holding it, unwavering.

"Dammit, you know what I mean," Daichi replied coolly. He didn't want to explode just yet. The words he said were harsh, but his tone was quiet and collected.

"Oh, the wrists?" Suga asked, smiling. He had spent many sideline games coming up with excuses for the long sleeves. "I sprained my left wrist during a match a while back. I didn't want to worry the team, but the doctor said not to put pr--"

"Koushi," he interrupted. "This is ridiculous. We both know that that isn't what's going on here."

"Ah," Suga rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Anyways, you should probably get back--"

"I'm not leaving you here alone when there is more I need to know," Daichi's voice was merely a whisper. "Why do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," Suga snapped.

"Then explain to me what exactly is going on with you."

"Ah," Suga was at a loss of words. He didn't know exactly how to say this sort of thing to Daichi. He wasn't surprised when Daichi stepped forward and gently tugged the jacket off his shoulders. He kept his arms glued to his side.

"Show me," Daichi whispered. He prepared for the worst, hoped for the best, and received a shock at what he saw. There were burn marks and knife cuts running all down Suga's arms. Suga watched Daichi's expression change with each new mark he found and cringed. "How...how long?" Daichi croaked out.

"I..."

"SENPAI!" Hinata shoved the door open and ran in, bawling. Daichi threw the jacket over Suga's shoulders, mouthing 'We'll talk about this later' as Hinata clung to Suga. "Senpai! Please don't quit!"

"Qu-quit?" Suga stuttered. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Ka-Kagey-yama said you m-might be thinking about qu-quitting," genuine tears fell down Hinata's cheeks. Suga knelt down and patted his head, smiling brightly.

"Why would I want to quit, Hinata?"

Hinata blubbered some sort of answer. Suga smiled a little wider at the first year. "I'm not quitting. I just need to take some time off, since I sprained my wrist."

"H-hurry back," he cried. Kageyama came into the club room and grabbed Hinata's wrist, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"Sorry, senpai. He slipped by me."

"You act like you're his mother," Tanaka teased from the doorway.

"Shut up!" Kageyama cried, dragging Hinata forcefully back to the gym. Tanaka skipped after them.

"Let me take you home," Daichi murmured. "I don't want to be interrupted again."

The walk home was silent and intoxicating. Emotions of all kinds swirled in Daichi's head and with no noise to shatter them, they built up until his head was foggy. Suga cuts. Suga is depressed. Daichi didn't know Suga was depressed. Daichi was in love with Suga and he didn't realize Suga was depressed.

"Here," Suga said meekly as he pointed to the cozy house that was Suga's. Daichi followed him up the small stone path that led to the door. Suga didn't dare look at Daichi as he spoke. "My parents aren't home right now."

"I don't care about that, we're going to your room," Daichi muttered, his cheeks hot. Suga didn't know about his love for him, and it would stay that way. They usually met up when their parents weren't home, anyways. Suga nodded and led Daichi through the familiar house quietly.

Daichi kicked off his shoes and sprawled out on the bed. Suga did the same, after taking off the jacket. He felt exposed. Even though it was his best friend and Daichi already knew at least this much, it still felt ugly. "I..." Suga started, but Daichi shook his head.

"Please, I just want you to tell me when."

"After Kageyama replaced me."

"That was a quick response," Daichi noted, still not daring to look at the marks on his friend's arms.

"Yeah. I've known for a while that you would find out soon enough."

"Why do you feel the need to resort to this?" Daichi whispered. Suga shrugged half-heartedly and stared up at the ceiling.

Daichi looked up as well and Suga sighed. "Daichi, I..."

"What is it? Was there not enough happiness? Should I make you happier?" The words left his lips before he could stop them. The weight fell onto Daichi's shoulders like a bowling ball and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"It isn't your fault, Daichi," Suga objected calmly, resting his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I chose to do this."

"But why did you choose this? That's the question here!"

"I felt...useless," Suga finally answered. He had never thought about why he thought this was a good idea, rather how he could punish himself for not being good enough.

"Koushi, what the hell?" Daichi felt tears prickling in his eyes. "You're the backbone for the team we are today. You're the mother figure of the club, how can you think you're useless?"

"Because on the court, I'm not the backbone of the team. I'm not the mother figure. I'm just the backup setter."

"Kou--"

"Don't 'Koushi' me! You know it's true!"

Daichi went quiet. He knew it was a long shot to make Suga feel wanted and get him to quit with just words, so he leaned closer to Suga and stared at his face. Suga's eyes were swollen. He'd been crying recently. Daichi sighed and kissed the corner of his eye, and surprisingly Suga didn't react. "I love you, Koushi."

"Yes, well, the father figure should love the mother figure, hm?" Suga teased.

"Don't make a joke of this," Daichi snapped calmly. Suga mumbled an apology. "I love you. I know what you're about to say, 'You mean like best friends love best friends?' and the answer is no. I love you like a lover, like I want to pin you to the wall and make out with you or snuggle up with you on a snow day."

"Daichi..."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Daichi!"

Daichi finally looked over at him to see tears trickling down the silver-haired man's face and a beautiful smile on his lips. "Kiss me, you idiot."

He smiled and leaned forward, connecting his lips with Suga's. Suga kissed back with evident experience and completely dominated the kiss within seconds. He pulled back to breathe just as Daichi had gotten daring and tried to weave his tongue past his lips. "Koushi," he whispered.

"Daichi," Suga whispered back.

"I want to help you," Daichi announced. "But I want to get help from the volleyball team. Which means they'll know of your condition."

"Don't tell them yet. Let me tell them," Suga murmured, his lips brushing against Daichi's as he spoke.

"I'll be right by your side when you do," Daichi murmured back, resting his forehead on Suga's.

***

"Congratulations!"

The chorus came from the club room as Hinata and Kageyama lit candles on a cake. "We know it isn't your birthday, but you deserve a wish," Hinata winked to Sugawara, who stood dumbfounded, his hand in Daichi's. The smug look on Daichi's face announced that he had been the one to plan this little party.

"You've been clean for six months now. We're so proud of you," Tanaka nudged Suga's shoulder and he laughed that quiet laugh of his.

"Thank you, really, it's not that big of a deal," he murmured.

"Nonsense! It must be grander!" Daichi proclaimed. He pulled Suga close and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations sex later?" he whispered in Suga's ear so nobody else could hear.

"That sounds like a good reward," Suga murmured back, a blush coming to his cheeks.

And so that evening they celebrated in a way that could not be topped by anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! I really appreciate it!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
